


A Mabari's Purpose

by TeddyJ



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (not major but mentioned), Dorian had a mabari, Fluff, Lyrium Withdrawal, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyJ/pseuds/TeddyJ
Summary: When Cullen left his office he had no idea that a collared Mabari and a box left at his feet, would lead him down a path towards becoming closer with Skyhold's resident Vint and in the middle of a plot that could mean the death.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	A Mabari's Purpose

For all the time that the Inquisition had been at Skyhold, Cullen had found it hard to find a moment of peace, with organising the soldiers and helping fortify the fortress taking up most of his time. Once he had finally finished all of the paperwork he left, he exited his office, going out onto the battlements for fresh air.

With Skyholds placement of the top of the mountain he was able to clearly see into the distance, an advantage they did not have at Haven. Closing his eyes Cullen let out a long breath. Haven had been the opposite of where the inquisition found itself thanks to the help of the elven apostate, he still found it difficult to believe the man when he said he had seen it in the fade, but he was grateful for it.

It seemed that even this late into the night he could faintly hear the voices of those within Herald’s Rest. Surprisingly when they had found Skyhold they had managed to find some drinkable ale from within the building, it had been the cause of celebration and seen as a sign to some that maybe they weren’t destined to fail after all. Cullen recalled over hearing some of the recruits saying something along the lines of ‘Andraste won’t let us get pissed then kill us’ and ‘Andraste’s herald lead us to drink!’

As Cullen tried to ignore the noise coming from the tavern another sound caught his ear. He could hear the pounding of feet against the stone and it was getting louder with whatever it was getting closer, it was either a runner coming to deliver him something or something else entirely. Not one to take any chances Cullen took a step back from the wall placing his hand on his sword ready to draw it if needed.

As the sound became louder he could make out a shadow in the moonlight. It was small in height, possibly a dwarf or even a human child but listening carefully, he could make out the sound of scraping nails against the stone. Something the height of a dwarf but runs with the sound of scraping nails? The only thing that came to mind was an animal of some sort but the only animals within the Inquisition that he had any knowledge of where the horses are it was too small to be one of them.

It seemed that his assumption of it being an animal was correct when he could see the creature better. If Cullen could trust his eyes he would say what he was gazing upon is a Mabari. It was no wonder why he could not make it out in the darkness. The animal's coat seemed to be pitch black but with only the moonlight to see with he couldn't really tell. Not releasing his sword, he quickly moved back towards the wall so that the hound won't knock him down when it comes running passed.

Though it seemed the hound had had a different idea, for when it saw Cullen move out of its way its ears peaked up, and as it reached where he stood it skidded to a stop in front of him. The hound peered up at him with intelligent eyes taking him in as he stood.

With the hound in front of him now he was able to make out its features even better than before he believed himself right with its coat being black though with the mabari’s neck being longer than what he would normally on one. Around its neck was another item which confused him. There was a thick band of bronze leather with white accents on it. Who puts a collar on a mabari? Cullen had never seen one on a Mabari before.

Kneeling down to get a better look at the collar he noticed that the hound had something in its mouth, he reached his hand out towards it allowing the hound to sniff his hand. Giving his hand a sniff the hound looked up at him then back to his hand and dropped the object in its mouth. Before he could get a good look at what the dog had dropped, his ass was slammed against the stone as the hound balled him over, slamming its head into his chest.

Shooting his hands behind him Cullen looked down towards the hound which was currently becoming acquainted with his chest. It did not seem that the hound wished to harm him but he couldn’t work out what it wanted. After a few moments the hound finally moved back allowing Cullen to straighten himself up, the hound now seated looked to Cullen’s face then down to his hands, repeating this a few times.

“All right then.” Cullen huffed slowly bringing one of his hands forwards as he worked out what the hound wanted.

He placed his hand near the hounds head and it pushed its head into his hands and Cullen took that as permission to scratch it behind its ears.

Scratching down the mabari's head and to its side, the noise from the tavern seemed to fade as he just focused on the hound. It was calming, Cullen hadn't been able to just sit and pat a mabari since he was a boy and to do so again was freeing.

It seemed that Cullen had found the hounds spot, as when he moved his hand down the animal's back its leg started going wild causing him to laugh.

"That's the spot huh?" Cullen spoke.

The hound looked up at Cullen, tongue hanging out of his mouth as before it gave him a bark to which he took as agreement to his question. Letting out another small laugh Cullen continued to scratch at the spot, just enjoying the hounds company. He didn't know how long he sat there just scratching the dog but with the slow ache that was going through his back he knew that he would be feeling this tomorrow.

Cullen leaned s head back against the wall and closed his eyes, just letting himself just feel the hounds fur under his fingers. His moment of peace was soon interrupted when he heard a whistle coming from the court yard bellow, the hound's head perked up jolting Cullen and causing him to look back at the animal. The hound stood and licked his face and ran off towards the sound leaving Cullen alone with a wet face.

Looking down he saw that the mabari had left the box it had in its mouth in front of him, Cullen reached down and picked it up.

**Author's Note:**

> So after starting this story months ago, I decided to finish the first chapter of it. I hope you enjoyed and will come back for more when I post it, I'm hoping to at least have a chapter out each month but the chapters will be posted once they are finished so that might mean that chapters could come out faster and I realise that I finished on a weird type of cliff hanger, Ill be sure to make up for that with the following chapter!


End file.
